High pressure hydraulic hoses failing in use in the “field” cost time and money. Typically, a user must replace a leaky hydraulic hose before work can resume, as there are few, if any, known field repairs available for high pressure hydraulic hoses.
The device according to the present disclosure comprises two clamp portions which “sandwich” a hose at the point of leakage. A semi-cylindrical channel extending along the inner surface of the clamp portions receives the hose and a plurality of fasteners fixes the two clamp portions together. Barbs extending into the channel protrude into the hose and seal against the outside rubber layer of the hose. Because the outside rubber layer of the hose is resilient, the barbs further cause the outside rubber layer to press against the inner hose layers. The compression of the barbs into the hose minimizes leakage longitudinally along the hose. Gasket seals extending along sealing surfaces of the clamp portions minimize leakage from the joint where the clamp portions join together.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.